The field of invention relates to bowfishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bowfishing arrowhead wherein the same is arranged for ease of removal subsequent to it being directed through an associated game fish.
Bowfishing is a popular sport and specialty arrowheads have been provided for application to this particular application of fishing. In use of such arrowhead structure, arrowhead structure is provided with blades or barbs that are directed to extend laterally to opposed sides of associated arrowhead to prevent the arrowhead from being easily removed from a game fish, as the game fish is subject to violent gyrations subsequent to its being struck by the associated arrow and the tip that is commonly directed to extend completely through the associated fish. Removal of the arrowhead structure is frequently a problem and results in damage to the fish due to the barb structure projecting therefrom. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing moveable barb structure that is easily released for overfolding in a spaced relationship to extend forwardly of the tip in a second position from a first position that extends laterally of the tip to permit ease of removal of the arrowhead minimizing damage to the game fish.
Known arrowheads having provisions for repositioning the barbs to permit release from the game fish are cumbersome to use, typically requiring the use of both hands to effect a barb release. Actuating such a release mechanism to remove an arrow from a game fish that is violently gyrating is difficult at best and often results in extensive damage to the game fish. A mechanism allowing the arrow barbs to be repositioned for easy extraction from the game fish operable with a single hand thereby leaving the fisher's other hand available to hold the fish would provide great benefit to the sport.